


Distrust

by Vixxy_Miles



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cannibalism Play, Dom Gerard Way, Fatal Vore, Gen, Pred Gerard, Prey Brendon, Soft Vore, Sub Brendon Urie, Thats the only time im using that tag, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxy_Miles/pseuds/Vixxy_Miles
Summary: Brendon finds out that Gerard is a notorious predatory killer that eats their victims alive. Gerard has no idea what to do, because he knows Brendon will tell everyone. His only option?Dispose of the evidence.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Distrust

"So. You know about that one urban legend where this murderer would find their victims, take them to a secluded place, and eat them alive?" Brendon asked one day, causing Gerard to look at him in a confused manner. 

"I've heard of it. Weren't they called The Voracious Wasp, even though their real name is Alex Chambers?" He replied. Brendon nodded. "Yeah, I heard they're real scary. Being eaten alive must suck." 

"I'm sure that their motive is to tend to their messed up desires." Gerard whispered. "I wonder how it would feel to actually eat someone the same size as you." Brendon laughed. 

"Your skin would probably feel so tight." He looked at his nails. "I feel like being digested would fucking hurt." 

"Yeah." 

"It's been almost a year since the last time they did that. Almost around the time you and Hayley first became friends." Brendon laughed, but then his face paled, which elicited confusion from Gerard. 

"What's up?" He asked quietly. 

"How do you know their motives, and how do you know their name?" Brendon said in a concerned way. "I mean, it might just be a guess, but their time period is a little too much of a coincidence." 

Gerard seemed unphased, but the look in his eyes changed from a neutral look to a more paranoid, yet malicious look. This did not help to mend Brendon's anxiety, which manifested into panic. "Okay, well I should probably leave, I-I have somewhere else to be." 

Brendon walked closer to the door to leave as Gerard was standing next to it. Not breaking eye contact, Gerard locked the door. 

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" Gerard smirked. Brendon physically cowered away. 

"Dude, have you always been this creepy? You're freaking me out." He trembled. 

He did not expect Gerard running up to him rather quickly, pinning his arms down. 

"I'm sorry Brendon, I just can't have you telling anyone about this." 

That was the last thing Brendon heard Gerard say before we was shoved down the older man's throat. 

"Gerard?! What the fuck?!" Brendon yelled, struggling in the slimy confines of Gerard's gut. 

"Sorry, but you should've kept your mouth shut. Jeez, you taste so fuckin' good. I hope you know that." Gerard whined a bit, stroking his prey-filled belly. 

"Why did you do this stuff in the first place?! What was the reason?!" The younger man replied, rolling his eyes, knowing full well that his predator could not see it. 

"Didn't I tell you? It's to tend to my messed up desires. Did you not listen?" The quieter person laughed. "I forgot how good this felt." 

"Oh, and before you ask, there is no Alex Chambers. That was just a name I came up with." Gerard finished. Brendon groaned. 

"Yeah, whatever, can I come out now? I won't tell anyone." He begged. Gerard laughed. 

"I don't know," He snickered. "None of my victims come out alive. You seriously think I'm gonna change my mind just 'cause we're friends?" 

Brendon started shifting around, panicking. "Gerard, please! I don't wanna digest in here! Let me out!" 

Gerard thought it over. "I'm kinda feeling generous." 

Oh thank god. 

"But not enough to let you go. I just can't risk you throwing me under the bus. Besides, I enjoy my prey being feisty." 

Brendon kicked around. "S-so what does that mean for me?!" 

"How do you feel about your body going to my hips? Also, uh, tell me how you feel quickly, I have a very fast metabolism." The pred cackled menacingly. 

"Gee, please don't leave me in here!" 

Gerard smiled as his gut worked out this huge meal. This still felt great after almost a full year. He aught to do this a lot more. A lot more than he used to.


End file.
